yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchro Summon
A Synchro Summon is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsyers In the anime, while Synchro Summoning, the Tuner monster is said to be tuned with the other monsters. In the anime, many characters have chants for some of their Synchro Monsters, which they receit while Synchro Summoning them. How to Summon a Synchro Monster 1. During your Main Phase 1 or 2, when the total Level of a Tuner Monster and 1 or more Non-Tuner Monster(s) you control is equal to the Level of a Synchro Monster you want to summon, you can declare that you are performing a Synchro Summon. These Tuner Monster and the non-Tuner Monster(s) are called the Synchro Material Monsters. Redundant monster(s) are irrelevant. 2. In order to match the Level of the Synchro Monster you summon, send the Synchro Material Monsters with an equal total Level to the Graveyard. Basically, it's only necessary to have 1 Tuner Monster. 3. After sending the monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you place the Synchro Monster monster from your Extra Deck in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position on your field. Additional Rules * A Synchro Summon is one kind of Special Summon, like Fusion Summon and Ritual Summon * The mechanics on how a Synchro Summon ''' are done, is quite similar to a Ritual Summon, albeit without the Ritual Spell Card. * You can '''Synchro Summon while Macro Cosmos is in play. In this case, the Synchro Material Monsters are removed from playKonami FAQ: Rules Can you Synchro Summon a monster when its Synchro Material Monsters would be removed from play?. Also, Monster Tokens and Trap Monsters (and presumably, Spell Monsters) can be used as Synchro Material Monsters.Konami FAQ: Rules Can "Avatar of Apophis", a Monster Token, etc. be used as a Synchro Material Monster? * Synchro Monsters are like Fusion Monsters. Once the Syncho Monster is properly Synchro Summoned, it can be Special Summoned with "Monster Reborn", "Premature Burial", etc. as long as the Syncho Monster is not returned to the Extra Deck. If the Synchro Monster is sent to the Graveyard without being Summoned, such as by the effect of "Gale Dogra", then you cannot Special Summon it.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you Special Summon a Synchro Monster with "Premature Burial" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation"? * Performing a Synchro Summon does not start a chain. * You cannot use face-down monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. * You can negate a Synchro Summon with "Black Horn of Heaven", Horn of Heaven", "Solemn Judgment", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Royal Oppression", etc.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you negate a Synchro Summon with a card effect? **In this case, you still send the monsters to the Graveyard. The Syncho Monster is not considered properly Summoned, so you cannot revive it with "Monster Reborn" etc. *If the Synchro Monster requires Synchro Material Monsters of a specific Attribute (like "Hydro Genex"), you can use a monster with multiple Attributes (like "Elemental Mistress Doriado") as a Synchro Material Monster.Konami FAQ: Rules When Synchro Summoning "Hydro Genex", can you use a monster with multiple Attributes as a Synchro Material Monster? References Category:Gameplay